


Mission Accomplished

by Merfilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So long as the objective is reached, the mission is accomplished. Even if the operative does not live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Accomplished

One step.

She prepped the data transfer with one hand, right holding the pistol at ready.

Another step.

Hitting send took a little bit of concentration, fingers flitting over the keys to include the encrypted message for her handler.

A third step, and around a corner, eyes going up away from the transfer device. More low level… no, that was not a low-level goon. Three ranked officers, who hadn't seen her yet.

Eyes went back down on the device, transfer showing green and complete. Tucking it away, the heavily wounded Widow found the peace within, and headed into final battle.


End file.
